<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to the Band by ddelusionall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930356">Welcome to the Band</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall'>ddelusionall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>F. T. Island</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:56:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghyun's welcome ...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>HongKi/Jaejin, Lee Hongki/Lee Jaejin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome to the Band</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found <a href="https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/">here</a>.</p><p>I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A whimper from Jaejin’s room. Seunghyun stopped in the hall. The door was open just a bit. He peeked in, and his brain froze. It took him a full five minutes to comprehend what he was seeing. Hongki naked, on all fours, sweat glistening on his skin in the low light. A strap wrapped around his face. Seunghyun’s eyes went wide when he realized Hongki was gagged. And Jaejin. He stood with his back to the door. He was wearing tight black underwear and black boots up to his knees. A leather whip dangled from his hand.</p><p>“What the hell is this?” Seunghyun demanded, voice cracking.</p><p>Jaejin turned just his head and smirked. “What is what?”</p><p>Seunghyun swallowed. “Jonghun!”</p><p>Jonghun and Minhwan heard the panic in his voice and came running from opposite sides of the hall.</p><p>“What’s the matter?” Minhwan asked.</p><p>All Seunghyun could do was gesture into the bedroom.</p><p>Jonghun peaked in and laughed.</p><p>Minhwan shook his head. “What did he do this time, Jin?”</p><p>Jaejin smiled and let the whip caress Hongki’s bare back. Hongki shivered.</p><p>“He said my new haircut was ugly.” He squatted in front of Hongki and traced a finger around the ball gag in his mouth. Hongki made a noise.</p><p>“It is ugly,” Jonghun said.</p><p>“Not the point,” Jaejin said. He stood up, walked the few steps to the door, heels of his boots clacking against the hard wood. He again let the whip trail along Hongki’s skin. “Out. I have a punishment to dish out.”</p><p>Hongki whimpered.</p><p>“Go away.” Jaejin licked his lips. “Unless you want to watch.”</p><p>Minhwan put his hands up and backed away.</p><p>“Maybe next time,” Jonghun said.</p><p>Seunghyun didn’t move and stared at the door long after it shut. He jumped at the first crack of a whip.</p><p>Jonghun grabbed his arm and pulled him away. “Welcome to the band, Seunghyun.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>